Hydro Aftermath
by SydCryn
Summary: A small Hydro interlude with Clark & Chloe after they leave Lois' apartment Clois


Hydro Aftermath

By Syd

Disclaimers: The usual - I don't own the characters, just borrowing them for a little play on the side.

Chloe couldn't keep the rather large smirk off of her face as she exited the Talon alongside Clark. "So that was some pretty wild news from Lois. The Green Arrow isn't Oliver, I can't imagine who's really behind those green buns of steel. What a shocker!"

Clark in turn just leveled a dark look at his best friend, "Yeah, my mind just can't stop contemplating the possibilities."

"Disappearing in the blink of an eye, throwing a man against a wall like he weighed nothing", she paused to put a hand on Clark's arm and stare up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes, "I mean, who could could have such amazing abilities?"

"Must've been an alien, I bet he's from some far off planet, let's call it, oh I don't know, Krypton"

Resisting the urge to burst into laughter Chloe instead pretended to take Clark's suggestion seriously, "But there's the thing I don't get, Kryptonians are inherently allergic to the very idea of considering Lois Lane something other than an annoying insect," she paused to do a small happy twirl around a table outside of the eatery they were passing. "No, there just has to be another solution to this. Oh! I know, Oliver cloned himself didn't he. And this clone just happens to have superhuman abilities and superior kisses."

Clark just raised an eyebrow in Chloe's direction, "Okay, you win, I kissed Lois."

"Oh, the world really has come to a abrupt stop, not only did it actually occur, but Clark is admitting to it?"

"Hey, I did not initiate it, she practically attacked me!"

"With her lips? And you just conveniently attacked back via the same method?"

"No! It was just...a messed up situation." He rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.

"So explain! All I currently know is that I have pictoral proof of Clark Kent and Lois Lane in a passionate embrace with her boyfriend watching them from behind," Chloe held up a finger as Clark tried to come in, "Oh that's right, and Lois is acting like a giddy teenager that just got laid at the Prom."

"Yeah, Oliver is slightly weirded out by that one."

"Weirded out?"

"Well his girlfriend did kiss me. Even if he did ask me to pretend to be him."

"Why did you go along with that crazy scheme Lois cooked up anyway?"

"She was being stubborn"

"As Lois tends to be."

"Well, you know she'd decided that Oliver was the Green Arrow, and it wasn't enough for her to just be 99 sure, she had to be 100 sure."

"Aaaah, that's the journalist in Lois talking back."

"More like the annoying bug in Lois talking back."

"Well, either or, I assume that this is when you and Oliver had the brilliant plan to dress you up in leather so Lois would get thrown off the scent. But where did these thugs come from?"

"Yeah, that wasn't really in the plan."

"Jimmy's giant black eye told me that much. Now I assume the plan was to save the girl, wait until Oliver showed up, and then hit the road. This," she brandishes a copy of the incriminating photograph her boyfriend provided to her earlier, "tells me that isn't how the execution of the plan went."

"I told you, she attacked me!"

"Uh huh. I see the wounds all over you."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, not kiss her back?"

"She caught me off guard."

"You didn't, you know, hear Oliver coming around the corner?"

"No."

"You, who can hear a cow mooing three states away, didn't hear Oliver come racing around the corner, shoes stomping on the ground?"

"I was distracted."

"Was the distraction good?"

"Very." It's out of his mouth before he can take it back and he whips around to stare at Chloe with a bewildered look in his eye.

"I knew it! You have a crush on my cousin!"

"I do not have a crush on her. Just because I admitted that the...accidental...coming together for a brief moment in time wasn't all bad does not mean that she's not Satan's Love Child."

"Oh, Clark, now that's just harsh."

"It's true! She's rude, and bossy, who would possibly even think she was dateable?"

"Apparently Oliver, I kinda like to keep her around too, but then I have family obligations. Would that make Satan my Uncle? Just out of curiousity." Chloe was clearly having entirely too much fun with the situation.

"You're going to use this as blackmail for the next decade aren't you?"

"Try century flyboy."

"I'll just have to deny you those double whip lattes you love so much that I conveniently run in from Smallville all the time then."

"No, Clark! That's just cruel and unusual punishment. You know I can't function without them." Chloe turned a mock horrified look on her best friend.

"I might be convinced that you're worthy of such attentions again if you never bring up the subject of me and Lois in any sort of situation involving kissing." An eyebrow was raised in Chloe's direction, daring her to turn down the compromise.

A huff was expelled from Chloe, "Fine, deal." With that she grabbed Clark's arm and continued down the street. "Now tell me what you and Oliver have been up to lately. Saved any innocent kittens from trees?"


End file.
